Sindel vs Black Canary
Description Mortal Kombat vs Black Canary! Two lovely ladies who use sound as a weapon will clash in a DEATH BATTLE!!! Interlude Wiz: Many types of weapons and powers have been used throughout history. Boomstick: Although, we have not figured out some of the deadliest powers and weapons in history. Until Now, the use of screaming like a Banshee! Wiz: Riiight, like Sindel, Queen of Edenia Boomstick: Or Black Canary, love interest of Green Arrow. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors, and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Sindel Wiz: Edenia a glorious place. Boomstick: Fuck that shit some time a guy named Shao Kahn and his army raided the shit out of the world! Wiz: Well they did win 10 years against them so it is fair. Boomstick: Anyway Shao Kahn took Sindel and Kitana to his place and enslaved the whole Edenians. Wiz: There was to much pressure on the queen so.. Boomstick: She committed suicide... oh yeah spoiler. Wiz: Although she was dead Shao Kahn gripped on to her soul preventing her from the after life. Boomstick: Couple years later she returns and come to earth. Wiz: That allowed Shao Kahn to cross the border from... Boomstick: CALL TRUMP! Wiz: *sigh* From Outworld to Earth. Boomstick: Anyway! Sindel looks like some old hag, and she has damn right reason to be. Hell she is like over 10'000 years old! ''' Wiz: Um. Black Canary Wiz: Dinah Laurel Lance, a lesser known DC heroine who also is Green Arrow's lover. '''Boomstick: Yeah, but there's more to this sexy badass then you think. Wiz: Correct, Dinah was the daughter of Larry Lance, a police officer and Dinah Lance, the original Black Canary. But Dinah wanted to do something better in her life, become a crime fighter. Even though she was just 19 years old. Boomstick: Being that age would result in her being trained by the fierce Ted Grant, also known as "Wild Cat". Wiz: Being trained by Wild Cat means she is a master martial artist, capable of going toe to toe with her mentor. As she was crime fighting the Justice League of America noticed her actions and she become one of the first members of the League. Boomstick: And she was a damn good member, helping the League in many missions she was deemed one of the best members of the League. Wiz: Later on a new member joined the League his name was, Green Arrow. Boomstick: And he took a liking to her, I wouldn't blame him since she is pretty. Wiz: Wow Boomstick you actually did not say anything imma-. Boomstick: PRETTY DAMN HOT THAT'S FOR SURE! Wiz: *sigh* Anyway, at first Dinah is a normal human, except for one thi- Black Canary: Boomstick: Yeah, that. Wiz: At first the Canary Cry seems useless. Boomstick: Fuck that, just by using the "Canary Cry" she can shred Wood, Plastic, Metal, you know a shit load of things. Wiz: Luckily this was not another Super Solider experiment, she was simply born with it. Boomstick: How in the world did someone come with a cry that can shred metal? Wiz: Metahumans. See it is believed that her mother the original Black Canary, carried the byproduct of metagene. Resulting in her not having to get the metagene herself but simply be born with it cause of her mother. Boomstick: It was passed down the line basically. Wiz: Pretty much. Boomstick: Super Soldier or not she has feats of going toe to toe with Bruce Wayne, Matching Green Arrow in hand to hand, and is also a excellent therapist. Wait what? Wiz: Later then Oliver Queen decided he would show his love by asking her to marry him. Boomstick: That is so sweet! Even though I wanted my hands on her. Wiz: It did not last long. Boomstick: Oh. Wiz: Married or not Black Canary will do anything to protect the ones she cares for. Black Canary: You wanna hear a secret? Black Adam:... Black Canary then unleashes a Canary Cry right into Adam's ear, OUCH! ''' Pre Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE!!! Outworld is a... new place, well for Green Arrow and Black Canary, who are currently on a mission to spy on some Shao Kahn. Green Arrow: "Yeah this place is the perfect date for us." Black Canary: "Not a date, a mission." Black Canary states with so much serious in her voice you could see it! Green Arrow: "Alright just trying to keep the moo-." But he is cut off by a high pitched scream which sends him flying back into a Wall. It is revealed to be Sindel, who attacked Ollie! Sinde'''l: "Who dares enter the realm of Shao Kahn!" The Edenian demands. '''Black Canary: "You mess with Ollie you mess with me!" Black Canary states. After those words Dinah gets into her fighting stance. Sindel: "Foolish Earthrealmer!" Sidnel yells also getting into her fighting stance. Whoever was in a 500 foot radius....Was probably gonna lose their hearing! *'FIGHT'* Canary waste no time quickly rushing up to Sindel delivering a kick to her midsection sending the Edenian flying into the same wall as Green Arrow. When Black Canary runs to the wall to deliver a punch, Sindel quickly levitates out of the way causing Canary to hurt her wrist when her punch collides with the concrete wall. Sindel: '''Ah Ha! Sindel then kicks Canary right into the back of her head, smashing her face into the wall. Canary then turns around to kick Sindel in her face. As Sindle held her face in pain, Canary grabs Sindle by the throat and keeps on chocking until SIndle is blue then knees her into a wall. '''Black Canary: WIP Results Polls Next Time on DEATH BATTLE (TheRoaringRex) ???: SCREEEECH [[The Lizard|???: Connors have picture of you in brain'.' When Lizard was dumb, Lizard was your prey. Lizard take' monkey brain.Lizard no longer dumb. You are prey.']] Next Time on DEATH BATTLE (BakaLord) (Rules Of Nature) VS (MORTAL KOMBAT)Category:What if? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:TheRoaringRex Category:BakaLord Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs Mortal Kombat' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series